


1001 Flavors of Emma

by BlueRed_berries (FountainSteel_676), Sakurasakakihara_P



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, MUHSHIPSHIPSHIPS, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainSteel_676/pseuds/BlueRed_berries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurasakakihara_P/pseuds/Sakurasakakihara_P
Summary: Emma, usia 5 tahun, hidup bersama keluarga 'angkat'nya—alias Amari, ayah angkatnya. Namun, Emma tak hanya tinggal bersamanya, melainkan juga berkenalan dengan anak-anak lain yang bersahabat dengan ayahnya, antara lain Jitsui dan Hatano.  Tumbuh dikelilingi para adam, Emma tentu bahagia. Namun apa yang akan dipikirkan Emma kala ia akan tumbuh besar dan menyadari berseminya cinta terhadap mereka...?





	

_**Collaboration** with  **BlueRed_berries**_

 

_presents_

 

**1001 Flavour of Emma.**

 

_Warning_ : Kapal super sampan. 101% OOC + AU. Punya sejuta rasa, Anda bisa mencobanya— *digetok* lalu ini _pairing_ **straight** loh,  **straight**. Kalo  _nggak_ suka  _pairing_   **straight** , sebaiknya Anda balik saja o)—)

 

_Disclaimer_ : Kami _nggak_ punya apa-apa :’D *digiles*

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emma masih bisa mengingatnya.

 

Sebuah tugas kecil, sangat kecil, yang diberikan dengan sayang oleh sang guru SD-nya. Katakanlah, buat selembar esai tentang orang-orang tercintanya. Dan sekarang, lihatlah—anak itu dengan luar biasanya melamun di tengah-tengah lalu lalang pelbagai orang di depan gerbang SD-nya. Mengenakan parka hijau yang membaluti kaus rajut abu-abunya serta rok selututnya, ia menanti entah siapa di depan gerbangnya.

 

Guru penjaga—yang tengah mengantar beberapa anak lain—menghampiri si mungil yang berdiri tanpa dosa tepat di depan gerbangnya. Dielusnya rambut merah lurus si bocah dan ditanyanya, “Emma- _chan_ , sebentar lagi akan hujan. Mari, mari masuk kembali.”

 

Anak itu tetap terdiam. Atensinya beterbangan entah kemana—kepalanya masih tertengadah melawan arogansi langit yang sudah memuram.

 

“Nak, Emma- _chan_.” panggilnya mencoba merebut perhatian Emma.

 

Panggilan itu sepertinya menyadarkan bocah itu dari lamunannya. Ia seketika menoleh ke guru muda, dan memasang raut syok. Lalu ia membungkuk cepat seraya memohon maaf, “Aku melamun, maaf, Bu Kosaki. Ada apa?”

 

“Hari sudah mendung. Tampaknya akan turun hujan. Apakah kau mau kembali ke gedung?” Disejajarkannya tinggi badan si guru itu, lalu disorotnya perhatian penuh kasih sayang kepada Emma. Bermaksud membisiki peringatan dari sang cakrawala.

 

“... Sudah pukul berapa?” Malah ditanyai balik oleh Emma.

 

Dilongokkannya ke jam tangan yang berkalung di pergelangan tangan kanan si guru. Pukul dua kurang lima belas menit. Hari itu, seharusnya masih terik—musim panas. Namun sepertinya masih terlalu awal untuk memasuki musim yang sangat kering itu.

 

Si bocah lalu menggangguk pasrah, “Baiklah, Bu Kosaki. Papaku tampaknya lama sekali—.”

 

“...mma! Emma!”

 

Suara asing seketika mengintervensi pembicaraan si guru dan anak mungil itu. Sesosok remaja—dengan pakaian _gakurin_ dengan rambut hitam disisir ke kiri, berlari menghampirinya ditemani dengan tas sekolahnya. Emma yang melihatnya, mengenalinya, “Oh! Jitsui- _niichan_! Apakah Kakak yang mengantarku pulang ke rumah?”

 

Jitsui berhenti sejenak di depan mereka berdua, dan disorotkannya atensi kepada si guru muda. Sembari membungkuk singkat, lantas ia menjelaskannya, “Bu Kosaki, saya berterimakasih atas kebaikan Anda untuk menjaga Emma untuk Pak Amari. Saya mau mengantarkan Emma- _chan_ pulang, berhubung Pak Amari sedang dalam urusan tertentu. Emma, iya, aku yang mengantarkanmu atas permintaan Papa-mu.”

 

Kosaki—si guru muda—menggangguk lega di saat Emma menyengir girang, “Wah, Jitsui- _kun_ , ya. Kupikir siapa... Baiklah. Apakah kau bawa payung? Tampaknya hari ini akan hujan deras.”

 

“Saya bawa kok. Emma- _chan_ , yuk pulang.”

 

“Yuuuk! Makasih, Bu Kosakiiii~” pamitnya melambaikan tangannya kepada si guru, sedang tangan lainnya bergandengan dengan tangan sang kakaknya.

 

“Hati-hati, Emma- _chan_. Dan kau juga, Jitsui- _kun_.”

 

“Iya, Bu.”

 

Kedua sosok itu lalu berjalan barengan, menghapus keberadaannya seiring jauh pandangan matanya.

 

Jitsui lalu tersenyum dengan salah satu tangannya mengayunkan tautan dengan tangan Emma kecil, dan bertanya, “Adakah yang menyenangkan? Wajahmu berseri-seri lebih cerah dari dugaanku.”

 

Emma berjengit, dan lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, “Bukan urusanmu, Jitsui- _niichan_. Cuma ya... Hari ini ada PR khusus untuk Emma. Katanya, Emma pintar menulis dan suka membaca, jadi Bu Kosaki menanyakan seandainya bisa menulis cerita singkat tentang keluarga Emma. Dia bilang mau lihat seberapa bagus karanganku.”

 

“Itu bagus.” Jitsui tersenyum, dan bersiul di selang pembicaraannya, “Jadi, tentang keluarga ya?”

 

“ _Un_!” Emma menggangguk optimis, “Tapi Emma _nggak_ punya Papa kandung, bagaimana ini... Terus Mama juga _nggak_ tahu siapa dia...”

 

Satu telunjuk menjentikkan sebuah ide—dari Jitsui, “Bagaimana kalau begini; Emma bisa menulisnya tentang orang-orang yang sangat Emma sayangi. Keluarga itu tak hanya melulu ayah-ibu-anak, tetapi juga dengan orang yang ingin kau jadikan bagian dari keluargamu karena kau sangat sayang kepadanya.”

 

Emma bengong sejenak, lalu wajahnya kusut. Dua iris matanya mengarah ke atas... Dan kemudian kembali fokus kepada si kakaknya, “Kalau begitu... Jitsui- _niichan_? Aku suka Jitsui sebagai apaaa saja! Eh, Hatano- _nii_ juga suka! Tazaki- _nii_ , Naga- _ossan_ , Fuku- _ossan_ dan Hiro- _chan_! Aaaaah, banyak sekali! Eh, sama Eyang Yuuki juga!”

 

“Miyoshi? Sakuma?” Disematkan cengiran sinis ketika mendengar si bocah manis ini tak menyebutnya.

 

Emma menggembungkan kedua pipinya—dan alisnya mengusut. Emma lalu membuang muka, dan menghela napas pasrah. Dijawabnya dengan sebal, “Kalo Miyoshi, _nggak_ tahu. Kadang suka baik, kadang suka sebal. Bedaaa sama Jitsui- _niichan_ yang baiknya top deeeh! Kalo soal Sakuma... Apa ya, Emma merasa kalo Sakuma- _san_ itu seperti kikuk. Emma _nggak_ benci sih, tapi cuma yaaa... Teman? Kenalan biasa?”

 

Jitsui tersenyum tipis.

 

Seingatnya, Emma memang tak terlalu akrab dengan dua orang tadi. Sakuma sering keluar-masuk rumahnya, namun jarang melakukan komunikasi dengannya sehingga Emma hanya mengenalnya sebatas kolega Papa-nya. Jika menyangkut Miyoshi... Sebenarnya Emma punya cara untuk menjadikannya Miyoshi sebagai salah satu dari yang disukai olehnya, namun Jitsui merasa bahwa Emma malas untuk melakukannya.

 

Namanya juga anak-anak, pikirnya saat itu.

 

“Emma.” ujarnya, “Kalau saja... Di masa depan, Emma menikah, mau menikah sama siapa?”

 

Emma seketika terdiam mendengarnya.

 

Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling tak bisa ia jawab.

 

Mukanya makin memerah. Digelungnya tangan mungil dalam pelukan tangan hangat Jitsui. Kepalanya yang menunduk, lalu bangkit kembali. Wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan wajah penasaran Jitsui, dan Emma menjawabnya dengan lirih, “U-Uh... Jitsui- _niichan_! Jitsui kan baik peduli, sayang sama adik... Pokoknya macam-macam! Ah, Emma juga ingin menikah sama Hiro-chan biar Hiro-chan _nggak_ murung terus!”

 

“Ah, benarkah?”

 

“Iya! Ah, tapi juga ingin menikah sama Hatano... Tazaki- _nii_ juga! Mereka baiiiik juga loh!”

 

Tersenyum lucu, Jitsui lalu meneruskannya, “Kalau begitu, buat cerita singkat tentang Emma dan orang-orang yang Emma sayangi. Seperti itulah, oke?”

 

Emma menggangguk antusias, “Baik! Nanti bantu aku ya Kak!”

 

“Tentu saja. Apa saja untukmu, Emma- _chan_.”

 

Sore itu, ditemani dengan ayun-ayunan manis diantara mereka berdua. Menanti tugasnya dikerjakan ramai-ramai, dan berada dalam kehangatan yang diberikan oleh banyak kaum adam di sekitarnya. Dan Emma tak pernah menyesali tinggal bersama Papa Amari semenjak Emma dibawa dari entah suatu tempat yang Emma tak tahu tempatnya berasal.

 

Hingga saat itu...


End file.
